Affinitive Academy: The Place of Beginnings
by ShokugekiMaster
Summary: Before venturing out into the world as a real-time professional, education of all sorts is important. But who said going to an academy is boring? Affinitive academy is a place to discover your future and progress towards it. Pokemon coexist with us. They are friends and family. The academy is the place for you! Are you interested? Adventure awaits! Admissions are open! SYOC closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! ShokugekiMaster here! This Pokemon fic will be my first on FFN. I've been thinking about it for quite a while now actually, but wasn't able to get started with it.**

 **It's a pokemon academy fic in which I will be accepting OCs as the story progresses. Academy fics are fun to read and it's kind of relatable if you're in school too (although there's no pokemon in real life). Plus writing about other people's characters who have different personalities, pasts, habits, etc. is fun.**

 **Currently I will be accepting only about 10-12 OCs. I will accept the first 12 OCs that are submitted if they are according to the template given below. I will accept more as the story goes on.**

 **If I accept too many right now then it would be confusing for me and readers to take in so many characters at once. I learned that through reading other fics. When there's too many people introduced at once then it's hard to remember them and their pokemon.**

 **So here's the template/guidelines for SYOC:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:** 16-18 (16 is first year, 17 is second year, 18 is third and final year)

 **Gender:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Home Region:**

 **Physical Features:** How tall are they? Eye color? Hair color? What kind of a build do they have? Any prominent features? (Don't make them ripped or super bulky. They're high school kids.)

 **Clothing:** What do they normally wear, what kind of clothes and shoes do they feel habituated to wear?

 **Relationships:** How is their relation with family and other people? What do they look for in a crush? (High school romance is always there, and it should be, it makes the story more fun to read)

 **Skills/Talents:** What are their skills or talents?

 **Hobbies and Interests:** what do they like to do? Maybe biking, skating, drawing, sleeping, exercising, etc.

 **Preferred Course:** Battle, Coordinator, Breeder, Researcher, Ranger, or Nurse/Doctor?

 **Personality:** What is your characters normal behavior? What do they like to do during free time? How do they interact with other people around them? Are they shy? Reserved? Outgoing? Boisterous? Fears? How are they around friends? DETAILED EXPLANATION AND BE SPECIFIC.

 **Backstory:** What is your OCs past like? How was their life before the academy? Why were they invited? Any traumatic moments or life changing moments?

 **POKEMON:**

First, the things that aren't allowed: NO legendaries, NO mega-evolutions (at least at the moment), NO shinies. NO team full of pseudo-legendaries either. That's totally unfair, and not really possible for a high school student.

You can submit 4 pokemon if your character is a first year, 5 if he/she is a second year, and 6 if he/she is a third year. Catching new pokemon is possible and alright.

NO more than one pseudo-legendary. Eeveelutions are ok but no more than two, stick to one if possible.

I won't follow the 4 move rule like in the games.

 **Pokemon/Nickname:**

 **Level:** Just for evolution references at times.

 **Gender:**

 **Ability:**

 **Moves:** TM or HM moves? Moves learned from tutors? I'll go with the standard acquired moveset.

 **Personality:** Just like the trainers, give me a detailed explanation about their behavior and quirks. Don't make it too long though.

 **Backstory:** How did they meet their trainers? How was their life and where did they live before that?

 **OTHER** **:** Mention anything that I haven't covered or you want to add.

 **I'm sure you don't need an example because you might have already done something like this before or at least have seen how it's done before. But still at the end of the 1** **st** **chapter I will add the example of my OCs so you know more about them.**

 **Some things to keep in mind. Updates won't be regular, but I will try my best to have fast uploads. I have a busy student life, so this is a good way to loosen up along with have fun. Don't leave this story just because updates are not regular, it's disheartening to know you quit reading for such reasons. Also don't judge the story as bad after reading only the summary or a few chapters. Support is important to keep going. I hope this becomes a story that hooks you. I will try my best to keep it gripping and enjoyable.**

 **PM me if you have any other questions.**

 **Once again a reminder, I will currently only accept the first 12 OCs that are submitted to me. Submission for more OCs will once again open later again.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShokugekiMaster here! Thanks a lot for all of your submissions, I never thought I would get so many is so little time to be honest. Of course I won't introduce all the characters in this chapter, that would be too much to take in. But rest assured those who have submitted an OC, I will introduce them in the coming chapters.**

 **But for now SYOC is closed. I already got more than I needed so I even have extras to use later.**

 **Before you read the chapter here is one of my main OCs:**

 **Name:** Ken Conrad

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** December6

 **Home Region:** Johto

 **Physical Features:** has a height of 5'10", aqua blue green eyes, long black hair, more at the top, and comparatively much less at the sides. Usually seen raking his hair back with his hand. He has a lean body, not particularly muscular but has pretty strong legs, and a slightly strong jawline (for his age at least).

 **Clothing:** Generally likes wearing full sleeved t-shirts, especially dark grey. He wears stretchable jeans which are super comfortable to move around in. He likes any shoes which have a spongy sole. He wears thin jackets and hoodies once in a while too.

 **Personality:** Ken is usually always in a good mood, smiling and laughing and cracking jokes. Even when he's in a bad mood he doesn't show it, but his actions such as smiling seem a little forced. Sometimes he gets easily frustrated at little things and at other times he's so patient its hard to believe. Doesn't betray his emotions when things aren't looking good or when he is sad. Is a kind and caring guy who immediately helps those in need. He doesn't like people who talk about themselves mightily, and is also protective of his friends and especially his little sister. He loves his pokemon and spends a lot of time with them too.

 **Pokemon:** Espeon

 **Nickname:** Solis

 **Gender:** Female

 **Pokemon2:** Milotic

 **Nickname:** Mina

 **Gender:** Female

 **Pokemon3:** Luxio

 **Nickname:** Ampere

 **Gender:** Male

 **The backstories and personalities and backstory and relations of will be revealed as the story goes on, because what's the fun in knowing everything.**

* * *

 _If you are reading this letter then that means that you have been accepted and are headed towards Quake Island, where our school, the Affinitive Academy is present. The Academy will be a home to you for the coming 3 years, where you will learn many things relating to what aspirations you have. Many of the world's Gym Leaders, Researchers, Rangers, and Elite trainers have graduated from the Affinitive Academy. But they were also just like you many years ago, young and energetic, striving towards their goals. Everything you will need to know about the Academy will be explained at the orientation which you will be attending shortly after you reach the school. We shall meet you soon!_

 _Clara Autumns (Principal)_

Ken sighed as he read the letter for the tenth time. He was tired from traveling for such a long time from his home region of Johto. His journey had started at 6 A.M the same day and now it was exactly ten hours past that.

Ken had never thought that he would end up in an Academy of all places, and the thought of studying didn't appeal to him. But he had heard that there were many courses that were more practical in approach and that gave him a glimmer of hope.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The bus which was taking them to the docks had seats with bad cushioning which hurt his ass.

Ken raked his hand through his long black hair.

 _'C'mon, how long is it? Can't this bus go any faster?'_ , Ken thought.

He decided to read the letter once again. It had been given to each of the students on the bus by the conductor, whose eyes were darting from seat to seat to make sure no one was doing anything obnoxious and were all behaving well.

Before Ken could read the letter again, it was snatched away from his hand.

"How many times are you going to read that?"

Ken turned to see the girl sitting next to him, who had the letter in her hand.

"As many times as I want to."

The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Lighten up Ken, we're headed to _the_ Affinitive academy, how can you be so apathetic? Aren't you excited even a bit?", she asked.

It's not like Ken wasn't excited, but he didn't betray his excitement, unlike his best friend.

Saffron had been talking non-stop since morning about how famed the Academy was. Throughout the entire journey she had only talked and talked about how she had been wanting to go to the Academy since quite a while and it was almost like a dream come true.

She hadn't even noticed that Ken had put earplugs on in the middle of it all, to shut her out. It proved she was _way_ too excited.

"Well, I would be Mr. Bright and Sunshine if the springs on this stupid seat hadn't been poking my ass for the past 2 hours." He said, shifting on his seat once again.

" We're almost there, I can actually see the docks from here, look there".

She pointed out the window towards their left. Just as Saffron had said, the docks were in sight. Ken felt the sea breeze hit his face. It smelled salty and like seaweed.

 _'Finally'_

It was because of him that Saffron had been invited to the Academy, but he wasn't sure why he would even be considered to join such a prestigious place. There was nothing special about him. He had no goals or ambitions.

Ken was a lost case. But Saffron's family ran a day-care center which was well known around Johto and she spent a lot of her time around pokemon. The both of them were childhood best friends and because of her, Ken had also spent a lot of time looking after trainers' pokemon. He had met many different kinds of pokemon throughout the years, and observed them closely, noting their habits and what they liked.

The bus screeched to a halt. Slowly, one after another, the students grabbed their smallest luggage and stepped down from the bus.

The wind felt nice and cool on Ken's skin as he stepped out. Saffron's dark chocolate brown hair was being lifted up slightly by the wind.

All the students climbed onto the big boat, which would take them to the island, which was situated quite the distance from the land. All the first years were spread out on the upper and lower decks, chatting and getting to know one another.

"Can you hold on to my bag Ken? I need to go to bathroom." Saffron said, and without waiting for a reply, went off.

Ken stood there for a couple of minutes breathing in the cool air. He had always been a fan of the sea and the cold.

 _'This place is supposed to be a prestigious school right? Then how come there are so many other kids? They're probably strong in what they do, no wonder they got accepted.. Unlike me.'_

He hung his head.

Something like a soft paw touched his head.

He looked up to see something like a purple bat-like pokemon with big ears sitting on the railing right next to him.

It looked at him with a confused look.

"Hey there little guy, what are you doing here? Where's your trainer?" Ken asked the Noibat.

But the Noibat didn't reply in any way, it continued staring at him.

"Are you lost by any chance?"

"Far from that actually." A voice from behind Noibat said.

Ken tilted his head enough to look behind Noibat to see a boy, who was as tall as him standing there.

He had chestnut brown eyes with pale, short spiky blond hair which was parted to the right side of his face, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a white shirt with a grey undershirt and navy blue jeans to match. Along with that he wore brown loafers. His right cheek had a small bandage and he was wearing a blue poketch on his hand.

"Sorry about Echo, he wanders off sometimes and just sits next to random people. Hope he didn't bother you", the boy said.

Ken shook his head, causing his black hair to slightly move around.

"No worries man, he didn't do anything. He was observing me though, does he do that a lot?"

The boy shook his head. "Not really. He probably sensed that something was on your mind."

"Smart guy."

The boy laughed. "Pokemon sure are smart. Oh, I'm Neil Vossen by the way. Applied for the Trainer/ Battle course." He held out his hand.

Ken shook it. "I'm Ken Conrad. Same course applied."

Neil grinned." A future rival perhaps?"

"Oh you can count on it", Ken replied with an equally large grin.

Echo suddenly started flapping his wings and began flying off in another direction.

"Hey! Echo! Come back! Not again!" Neil cried. He waved at Ken.

"See you later Ken!" He shouted. And he ran on towards Echo.

"Who was that?"

Ken turned to Saffron's voice. She was standing behind him.

"A future rival maybe."

* * *

Ken looked around in awe. Quake island was HUGE. He couldn't see the end of it from any angle. There were many buildings which were at least five stories tall. In the far distance he could see three buildings of equal size colored Red, Blue and Green.

"Those are the dorms for the students of the Academy," Saffron said dryly.

"Aren't you well informed Saf'," Ken said raising an eyebrow. Saffron's dark blue eyes brightened in glee. "Of course I am! Now come on, the orientation is going to start soon!"

Saffron grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the auditorium, where the other students were going. Ken caught Neil's eye and waved at him. He was chatting with someone else, but reciprocated.

To Ken, the auditorium was more like a stadium. It had a battlefield in the center where a podium was set up. Students were piling in and sitting on the benchers.

"Lets sit here," Saffron said, gesturing towards some seats. "I wonder what the principal is going to say."

"You'll find out soon enough," Ken assured. He looked around. From the looks of it, the stadium/ auditorium contained first as well as second years. He heard someone shout 'second years this way!' which confirmed his thoughts.

"You mind if I sit here?"

Ken turned to see a boy the same height as him standing over him. He had pitch black medium length hair with fell just short of his eyes.

"Nah. Go ahead."

"Thanks. I'm Ein. Ein Kageshima. Second year."

"Ken Conrad. And this is my friend, Saffron Carter."

"You guys must be first years then, 'cause I haven't seen you around."

Saffron nodded. "Yep, first years and recently arrived."

"Are you here for that orientation? Isn't that only for the first years?" Ken asked.

"You don't know? Well, after the orientation an exhibition battle between the two strongest trainers in the school is going to take place," Ein informed, enthusiasm evident in his voice.

"Really?" Ken asked, his eyes now having a different look compared to his normally lazy look. "Now that's something I want to see."

Saffron smiled. At least he was excited for something. For as long as Saffron had know Ken, he had never shown excitement for anything, even if he was excited on the inside. Maybe he was trying to act cool? Well, she doubted it would work, Ken wasn't good at intentionally showing off or acting cool in any way.

Suddenly, the voices of all the students quieted down. All eyes were on the podium. A woman was now standing next to it, looking over the crowd of students. Her smooth and silky black hair fell onto her shoulders, and she was dressed in a sharp business suit which looked very crisp. She stepped onto the podium. Her voice rang out loud and clear as she spoke.

"Welcome students, to the Affinitive Academy! My name is Clara Autumns and I'm the principal of the academy. It's a pleasure to see that you all have reached safe and sound on our grounds. The academy will be a place for all of you to hone your talents and excel to higher levels. We have the best teachers and overall staff to help and guide you."

"Of course, there see certain rules that are to be followed by all of you. First of all, the curfew time is 10 PM. No one should be seen out for any reason unless a permit from a teacher or me.

"Battles are not to be held in school, if a battle is to be held then permission should be granted from a witness teacher and should be carried out on one of the academy's battle grounds."

"Fighting in the school is prohibited and those who shall do so will be sent to my office. You will learn more about the school as the days pass and from your seniors who are the second the third years."

"That is all I have to say" she finally finished.

There was a round of applause from the students.

"But.. its not over yet. This is what you have actually been waiting for, right?" she said with a big smile on her face.

Cheers erupted from the stands, mostly from the second years. Ken looked around. The older students were literally out of their seats standing to take a look at the battlefield.

"You sure you're not excited now?" Saffron taunted Ken, poking his shoulder with her finger.

"What if I say I'm not?", came the answer.

"Then you would be lying,"

"Fair enough"

Saffron laughed. Ein looked at them with an amused expression.

"It looks like you two are pretty close you know?" he told them.

"No no, she's like my stalker since childhood, you know, when you're cool you have one of those creepy stalkers. Turns out to be my best friend, tough life for me." Ken explained, with mock sadness.

Ein burst out laughing. "I like you man! You seem cool."

The two of them bumped fists.

Ken heard the sound of knuckles cracking behind him. He nervously turned around.

"You were saying?" Saffron suggested.

"I-I was kidding Saf', you know that, uh, heh.."

The next moment Ken was sitting there with a slightly bleeding nose.

"Tissue?" Ein offered.

"Thanks, needed that."

At the same time, two boys had appeared on either side of the battlefield.

Again, Principal Autumn's voice rang out. " So here we have the long awaited exhibition battle between our top battle students. Zac versus Jake!"

Once again, loud roars and cheers erupted from the stands.

They stood on either side, with a pokeball ready in hand.

"Let the battle begin!"

* * *

A man in a white coat stood on the roof of a building next to the stadium/ auditorium. He was overlooking all the students and was witnessing the exhibition battle from there.

He smiled. "This year, I shall finally do as I have pictured and planned. The students look satisfactory this year. They will be a key to my plan. Especially since this year _he's_ here."

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter! Neil Vossen belongs to Illusionary Phantom and Ein Kageshima belongs to Dimension Blade 1.2**

 **So how will the battle go? Who was the man? Not really a big chapter, but I think its ok for a start.**

 **I only introduced two OCs in this chapter, and more will be introduced in the next chapter. Ken and Saffron belong to me, that's ShokugekiMaster.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ShokugekiMaster here back with another chapter! More OCs to be seen in this chapter, read on!**

* * *

"Let the battle begin!"

"Go Swampert!"

"Go Flygon!"

Zac sent out his Swampert and it roared as if it was signaling dominance on the battlefield. It stood tall and a strong aura emanated from it. On the other side, Flygon flapped its rhombus-shaped wings strongly as it faced its opponent. Its eyes held a deep fierceness which could be seen from behind the red covers over its eyes.

More cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Its Swampert! One of Zac's powerhouses!"

"Flygon is going to take that Swampert down easily! Go Jake!"

Saffron looked around. "The other students seem pretty riled up about this battle. It feels like I'm in an actual stadium watching a tournament battle," she noted.

Ein nodded. "Those two are just that strong. Plus they're good friends and have a friendly rivalry going on. Nearly all the second years look up to them. At the annual Fall tournament last year, their battle lasted for 2 hours, but in the end, Zac ended up winning by just a margin."

Ken was amazed. "Then that means that either of them could win right now, right?" he asked the older boy.

"Yeah, its hard to tell. Plus this is only a one-on-one battle. For them this is like a practice battle," Ein replied.

"You also mentioned the Fall tournament," Saffron said, "What's that?"

Ein pushed some flicks of hair away from his forehead.

"Well, the Fall tournament takes place once a year in October, then there's the Winter Festival where trainers can battle too, and-" he suddenly stopped and shook his head. "Actually, you'll find out soon enough from your teachers, so lets forget about this and focus on the battle."

Saffron directed her attention towards the battlefield. "Sure thing."

Ken unzipped his bag and started fishing for something. When he withdrew his hand, there was a camera and a silver cube the size of a pokeball on it. The cube had a small circular ring on one face while the others were plain silver.

Ein eyed it with curiousity. Ken pressed the center of the ring and placed the cube in front of his feet. Slowly, with a metallic sound the cube enlarged and began to unfold…into a tripod. In a matter of seconds there was a regular tripod which was around three feet tall. Ken placed his camera on the top and turned it on. He activated the video mode.

Ein's eyes were wide. "What the- how did- that was cool!" he finally blurted out.

Ken grinned. "Thanks man," he said, as he began to zoom in and focus on the battle enough to see both the trainers and the entire field.

"Where did you get that? That's almost like state-of-the-art technology!" Ein was clearly astonished.

"Mom made it. That's all I can tell you," Ken said sheepishly.

Saffron lightly knocked him on the head. "Start recording, the battle started." Ken nodded and pressed the camera switch to start recording.

At the same time, Zac was the first to attack.

"Swampert, rain dance!" he shouted

Swampert let out another roar and a blue orb began to form in its mouth. It reared its head back and shot the orb into the sky. It dispersed, and in a matter of moments dark clouds began to form.

Jake looked calm and it must have had an effect on his Flygon because it looked just as calm as its trainer.

The clouds darkened even more and rain began to fall down onto the battlefield.

"That's some solid control that Swampert has, to be able to make it rain area specifically, Zac sure has trained it well," Saffron remarked, hand on her chin.

Both Ken and Ein agreed.

"He isn't the strongest for nothing you know," a voice next to Saffron said.

All three of them turned to look at who had spoken. It was a girl, a short girl. She looked as if she was barely above 5 feet tall. She had fair skin and large green eyes, a shade lighter then Ken's eyes. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in waves.

It was at that moment that Ken said something that he would regret for the next few minutes.

"What's an elementary school kid like you doing here?"

The girl looked surprised more than offended, Ein bit his lip waiting to see what happened, and Saffron had a look of shock on her face.

Realization dawned on Ken about what he had just said. "S-shit. I didn't mean it like that. It just slipped!"

"Too late for that Ken"

Saffron gripped his ear with her fingers and twisted it. Hard.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Apologize to her now!" she growled.

"S-sorry, ow! I apologized already, let go!" he yelped

Saffron did so. She turned to the girl. "I'm so sorry about my insensitive friend. He's just a dumbass sometimes," she apologized.

The girl let out a laugh. "It's alright. I get that a lot, but that was a blunt way to put it," she said with a small smile.

Ken rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, lets focus on the match for now,"

They all nodded and once again directed their attention to the match.

Down below, Jake had finally decided to take the initiative.

"Flygon, use Screech," Jake said calmly. He was the opposite to Zac in that way. Zac was the person who was very loud and shouted attack orders which could be heard through the stadium. Jake didn't really care about that, as long as his pokemon heard him it was good.

Flygon let out a horrible screech from its mouth which caused many in the stands as well as Zac and Swampert to try and cover their ears. Jake took this moment to close in.

"Flygon, fly in and use Dragon Tail."

Flygon flapped its wings once, very strongly and sped forward. Its tail began to glow and just as it reached Swampert it flipped, and using that momentum brought its tail down.

But Zac reacted quickly.

"Intercept it with Hammer Arm!"

Swampert's glowing arm shot up to intercept the incoming attack. The attacks connected and then there was an explosion which caused smoke to fill the field.

"That was intense," Ken murmured as he directed his attention to his camera, making sure it was capturing everything properly.

"Quick Flygon, use Sandstorm," certainly not wasting a second Jake ordered an attack. Flygon began spinning on the spot rapidly creating a huge sandstorm. It blew away all the smoke to reveal that Swampert had been slightly damaged due to screech lowering its defenses.

But now because of the sandstorm, Swampert couldn't see where Flygon was. In addition to that, the rain clouds had been blown away and the rain had stopped.

"That was a smart move with two purposes," Ein said holding up two fingers, "To blow away the clouds and disappear from Swampert's sight."

Ken couldn't have agreed more. _'His thinking is similar to mine, that Jake. And his Flygon's response is_ fast'.

Zac didn't seem bothered by the sandstorm and neither did Swampert, seeing as it was part ground type.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water to wash all that sand away!" Zac shouted.

Swampert straightened its stance and took a deep breath. 'Swampert!' it yelled. A huge spout of water erupted from its mouth, brown and murky. A huge wave was created from that great amount which pushed all the sand down to the ground as mud. The air was clear once again and Flygon could be seen floating overhead in the sky.

The crowd of students were jumping and shouting out cheers. They were really enjoying this battle.

This time, Zac decided to attack again.

"Quick Swampert! Continuous Mud Shots!"

Swampert began shooting mud at rapid speeds from its mouth. They were just like bullets, only much bigger and made out of mud.

"Dodge them Flygon," came the call for the countermeasure.

Flygon tucked its wings in and dived straight for Swampert, cleverly maneuvering through the shots, by opening its wings now and then to change direction and speed.

"Now use Dragonbreath."

After dodging all the mud Flygon spun rapidly and released a dragonbreath attack from its mouth. The blue beam's destructive power was enhanced from the spinning making it bigger and deadlier.

Zac was not fazed at all. "Hydro Pump Swampert, and relax your back legs and shift your upper body up."

Swampert did as instructed and changed its stance. Then it let loose a powerful Hydro pump which struck the Dragonbreath attack.

"Change your angle of attack by ten degrees Flygon," Jake called out.

Saffron was astonished. "Is that Flygon that skilled to be able to shift its attack _that_ accurately?!"

Ein had a crazed smile on his face and was so absorbed that he didn't even hear what she said, it was the same with Ken too, except for the smile.

The blonde girl answered her question. "I would think so. Jake has probably done extensive training with Flygon to be able to do that, it must have been rigorous and time-consuming. But I wonder what he did that for?" she finished with a question.

This time Ken heard what was being said. He directed his words to the blonde girl. "To create an opening of course,"

"And how is that?"

"Keep watching."

The two powerful attacks connected but due to angular change in Flygon's attack, the Hydro Pump was directed past Flygon and the Dragonbreath attack still went on towards its target.

But Swampert didn't move a muscle, and Zac didn't instruct it too either.

"Why isn't Zac telling Swampert to move out of the way?" Saffron questioned. "Is he going to let Swampert take the attack?"

Ken answered with his eyes glued to the camera.

"That's because its going to miss."

"How can you positively say that?" the blonde girl asked.

"Well, its obvious that if you change the angle of attack, it won't hit the target anymore, most likely close to it," he said dryly.

"So shouldn't Zac take the chance to attack?" Ein said, a confused look on his face.

"That's what he's doing right now. I think he was wondering about all the possible tactics to use after an attack such as that. But I bet he hasn't taken into consideration one thing," Ken proclaimed, looking at the other three.

Saffron and the blonde were not sure what he was talking about, but Ein's eyes lit up. "It can't be!" he said with a grin.

Ken smirked. "Bingo."

Saffron and the girl exchanged confused looks.

Down below, Zac ordered a counterattack.

"That attack is going to miss, get ready to grab it as it comes in Swampert!"

Swampert growled and it prepared its big arms to grab the incoming dragon type.

"Flygon, speed up and use dragon claw," Jake called out.

At that time, the dragonbreath attack struck the ground right in front of Swampert, missing its target.

Zac smirked. "I knew it! Get ready swampe-huh?!" he stopped mid sentence with a shocked expression. The dragonbreath attack had struck the ground in front of Swampert and sent up a wall of mud.

Saffron and the blonde were just as shocked as Zac looked, along with the whole crowd.

" _That's_ what Jake was after, it was kind of a gamble, but he played it out well," Ken said.

"That's taking advantage of your surroundings. Jake took into account the mud that was formed from the time Swampert used muddy water and soaked the sandstorm down and decided to use it as a wall." Ein finished for him.

Zac snapped out of his shock and was quick to attack back. "Hurry Swampert! Use Hammer Arm in front of you!"

Swampert covered itself from the mud and then struck head on. But there was no target.

"Behind you!"

Swampert was fast on its feet too, and quickly struck around to hit Flygon, but Flygon dodged with lightning fast reflexes at the last moment and struck with a powerful dragon claw attack.

Swampert couldn't react in time and was struck hard by the attack which sent it flying straight up from its spot.

"Quickly follow up with Draco Meteor!" Jake shouted.

There was nothing Zac could do to defend from such a close range attack. As Swampert was falling, Flygon flew straight to it with a glowing ball in its mouth. It stopped just a few feet from Swampert and let the attack out.

It struck the mud fish pokemon straight in its stomach and carried it high in the sky and then burst. Mini- meteors began raining down from the attack, and Swampert was one of them.

The crowd gasped. Had Swampert survived the onslaught of two consecutive powerful dragon type attacks?

Zac was stretching. He looked at his falling Swampert.

"Stop acting Swampert, I know you're still awake!" he shouted. Swampert heard its trainer and flashed a thumbs up (or is it a paws-up?)

"Use Earthquake from your momentum," Zac called out.

Suddenly, as if its weight had increased tenfold Swampert plummeted towards the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, cracks appeared throughout the whole field and huge chunks of the ground flew up.

"That's some insane power!" Saffron exclaimed. All the students in the crowd who had thought the battle was over gaped in awe at the magnificent display of power.

Jake's face didn't betray any expressions, but Ken could tell he was slightly amazed too.

It was as if the battlefield was now only huge chunks of floating rock.

"Use hammer arm to throw them at Flygon!"

Swampert let out a feral roar and both of its arms started glowing. It quickly rushed towards the falling rocks and with its arms threw them. The hammer arm only boosted Swampert's throwing power. The rocks were thrown so fast that Flygon could barely dodge them.

"Keep it steady Flygon," Jake called out.

Flygon made a loud noise which sounded like, 'Easy for you to say'.

One of the thrown rocks hit Flygons wing hard and it lost its ability to stay in the air and began falling. It tried to straighten its wing but to no avail.

"Don't worry Flygon, use dragonbreath as you fall!"

Flygon let loose another strong dragonbreath.

"Run towards Flygon fast Swampert! Don't let it touch the ground!"

Swampert began running towards Flygon's falling figure, sidestepping the fired dragonbreath attack.

"Hammer Arm!"

Just as Flygon was about to hit the ground, Swamperts arm swung out and hit its face smashing it to the ground. But it didn't stop there.

"Finish it with Ice Beam!"

Swampert's fired a point blank ice beam at the fallen pokemon. Unable to move, it took the attack.

Silence. The principal came out back onto the field and took a look at both the pokemon. She turned to face the audience and pointed her hand towards Zac. "The winner of the exhibition battle is Zac!"

The students in the crowd roared and cheered loudly. They began chanting Zac's name.

Zac smiled and waved at the crowd. He ran towards his Swampert on the other side of the field. Jake walked towards his fallen pokemon too. He recalled Flygon and Ken saw him murmuring something. Zac slapped Swampert on the back and they happily exchanged a happy hi-five. He recalled it back into its pokeball.

"So that's the new Flygon you were talking about? It was super strong you know! But the rest of your team is much stronger. I'm surprised at the level of skill it's at already. And that mud wall idea? Genius man! You always get me someway or another." Zac exclaimed as he and Jake bumped fists.

"It did better than I thought actually, I'll definitely treat it to something," Jake responded.

"Hey hey, I hope you didn't forget what we wagered before the match?" Zac asked, lightly elbowing him in the chest.

Jake sighed. "Fine, I'll treat you to a full dinner at the Kalos café, including double servings of dessert."

Zac pumped his fists in the air. "Hell yeah!"

Principal Autumns cleared her throat to remind the two of her presence. "You'll have to pay for the repairs of the field Zac, since you destroyed it," she stated.

Zac paled. "It looks like I don't have an option, I'll pay up.. After my buddy here gives me a party!"

Without waiting for a reply he began pushing Jake and soon was nearly dragging him out of the stadium.

Students were left laughing at the display in front of them. Principal Autumns sighed and she held a microphone to her mouth.

"Well, there you have it students! For now, you all will be directed to your dorms by our teachers. Classes for first years will start the day after tomorrow while classes for second and third years will start tomorrow. Have a nice rest of your day!"

With that many students began to stand up, and leave, still talking about the battle that had taken place.

Ein stood up from his seat too. "Well, I gotta go now guys, classes start tomorrow for me. I hope I see you all soon. Show me that video later on Ken, I want to see that battle again for sure!"

"Sure Ein! See you later!" Ken shook his hand and blondie and Saffron waved their hands at him.

 _'Speaking of blondie'_ Ken thought

"Hey blondie, what's your name? You never told us," he asked as he started putting his camera back and flipping a switch on the tripod, reverting it back to the cube.

"Now that you mention it, I struck up a talk during the battle but never told you my name. I'm Kylie Roux. First year. 16 years old and from Kalos."

She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Saffron Carter and this is my best friend, Ken Conrad. First years, 16 years old and we're from Johto." She said, as she shook Kylie's hand.

Ken shook it too after he got up from from his seat.

"Nice to meet you, how about we all go together to the dorms?" Kylie suggested as they began to leave. "The dorms are sorted year wise. That means all first years are in the same dorm, and same with the second and third years."

"Sure, we'd be happy to go along with you," Saffron said.

And they walked out of the stadium/auditorium together.

* * *

The Blue dorm was the dorm was where the first years were supposed to stay. From the outside it looked like a regular building. It was painted blue and was very long. At least 15 stories wide and 5 stories tall. The inside was very luxurious looking, the lobby had marble tiles and pillars. A woman was sitting at the receptionist's desk greeting all the first years, who were standing in a long line.

Ken decided to strike up a conversation with Kylie.

"So which course do you plan to take Kylie?" he asked.

"The battle course!" she answered enthusiastically," I was actually taking on the gym challenge and was going well till I was diagnosed with Leukemia."

Ken and Saffron looked at her in surprise.

"That's a serious disease, what are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be resting!?" Ken asked, alarmed at the fact that she was standing there like there was nothing wrong with her when she had such a dangerous disease.

Kylie laughed. "Don't worry about me, I recovered from that, but I try not to overexert myself in any way. Recovery is still going on, and I don't want to take any chance of it coming back."

"What about the gym challenge?" Saffron asked, eager to know what happened.

"I completed it, challenged the Elite Four, reached the Champion but then got defeated," I was pretty upset for a long time, but then I decided to come to the academy to gain more experience and knowledge."

"You've got guts, I wouldn't have been able to be that strong during such a time. You definitely earned my respect," Ken told her, shaking his head.

"Aw, thank you!" Kylie grinned.

By that time the line had reduced and it was Ken's turn next. The receptionist was a young woman, with dirty blonde hair who didn't look much older than him.

She gave him a bright smile. "Hello there! My name is Jenna and I'm the caretaker of the first years. Technically, I'm kind of like the vice-head of the dorm. Your name please?

"Ken Conrad."

She typed his name into her computer. "Lets see..ah there you are, Ken Conrad, from Johto, 16 years old, born December 6, has a little sister name Amira Conrad, mother named Elise Conrad, and father-oh! Your father is-"

"Yeah that's me," Ken quickly interrupted her, not wanting her to go on.

She hit the enter key and the sound of printing came from the machine next to her. A card was freshly printed and handed to him.

"That's your student ID, keep it with you at all times. All your pokemon are registered onto that and new ones will be registered too. You need it to go to your classes, register for events, and it also acts as a card for transfer of points. These points can be used all over the island for buying things, eating at cafes and restaurants and much more. Every first year gets two thousand points as a start. You earn points through battles and winning events. Sometimes teachers might even award you points for certain things. Any questions?" she finished, giving him another smile.

"One actually, how often do you get hit on?" Ken asked as she put the student ID in his wallet.

Jenna blinked, and then burst out laughing, "Quite often actually. Mostly by the students, and sometimes even by guests. I only joined last year actually."

"If you have time then get out of here and find your room Ken," Saffron said and she pushed him out of they way.

"Hey! Asking a pretty lady if she gets hit on is common, what are you so mad about?"

Jenna laughed again. "You're pretty funny Ken, there aren't so many carefree first years, except for a few this year. Here's your room key, its room 414. Also, dinner will be set up at the Mess Hall in an hour so don't be late!" she gave him a sweet smile and then turned her attention to Saffron.

Ken waved Kylie goodbye and started towards the stairs, and stopped at the luggage counter, where he picked up his luggage and then climbed towards the fourth floor.

It didn't take him long at all, but it was hard with the luggage. He stood in front of room 414. He scanned his room key and pushed the door open.

The room was pretty big on the inside, much bigger than any dorm room Ken had ever seen. He walked in and closed the door behind him. There were three beds next to each other with an equal gap between them, and a small dresser table next to each bed. There was big window, which on the opposite wall to that of the door, just above the third bed.

Ken walked in further and saw that there were two bathrooms and even three desks with a Drifloon table lamp on each desk. The floor was all carpet.

 _'So that means that each room has three people in it. I wonder who my roommates are'_

He was about to sit on a bed when he saw boy sitting on the first bed. He hadn't seen him before as the bathroom wall blocked the view of the top of the beds.

The boy had a hoodie on over his head which made it hard for Ken to see his face.

"I have been waiting for you dear roommate, you have kept me in suspense, why have you taken so long to come?" the boy spoke.

Ken would have burst out laughing if he had known this guy, but since he didn't he just replied in a similar tone.

"Well, I met a hot lady downstairs and couldn't resist a small chat," he replied. Jenna was hot, and there _had_ been a small chat.

The boy laughed. "You are definitely a worthy roommate, a bro never ignores a hot lady," he said.

"Unless your bro needs you," Ken said, grinning. He liked this guy already.

"That's the bro code."

He took off the hood from his head.

Hey there, I'm- Is that you Ken?" she suddenly blurted mid-sentence.

The boy had dark brown hair with a silver streak through the center and blue eyes.

Ken's eyes were wide as he pointed at the boy.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Wait, this is the academy you were talking about? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he exclaimed.

"Surprise man" Edward said.

They both grinned and clasped their hands. What luck. His other best friend was also going to attend the academy, and they were roommates too? How could this get any better?

"I should have known you were the only person who could talk like that Ed," Ken said still grinning at his surprise.

"Yeah well, I'm awesome that way right?"

"In your dreams."

They both burst out laughing. "Its good to see you again dude," Ken said.

Edward nodded. I didn't expect that you would be my roommate, I sure have a lot of things to talk about.

"Well, it doesn't look like our third guy isn't here yet, so how about we go to the Mess Hall, food calls you know?"

You haven't changed at all Ken. Food is love, food is life?"

"Always!" Ken replied happily.

The two best friends exited the room chatting and catching up with one another.

* * *

 **Second chapter done!**

 **Ein belongs to Dimension Blade 1.2, Kylie Roux belongs to SomeOfTheFame, Edward Keys belongs to themarvelgeek and all the other characters in this chapter belong to me.**

 **The battle was written spontaneously, with no pre thinking. I hope you all liked the chapter.**

 **Also, certain courses will be introduced next chapter which you will have to choose from for your character to attend.**

 **Till next time, have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, **ShokugekiMaster** here.

This is against rules, but I have no choice.

So I had started this story and I had a lot planned for it, but I just couldn't get the time and thoughts together to continue it. I also made another account under the username ' **FallenLightning'** , where I plan to post the fanfic due to a few problems with this one.

This fic is getting a reboot under a slightly different title from my other account and I will delete this story soon afterwards. The positive feedback on my battle scene especially was motivational, so thank you for that

If you would like to resubmit a character or submit a newer, different one, feel free to do so. Just PM me under the username ' **FallenLightning'**.

Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you still decide to follow the story based on anything you currently like about my writing. Thank you

The link to the account is in my bio


End file.
